Difficult Moments
by Buzybeez
Summary: He forbid her, he didn't want her to continue. Why? Because he was selfish and afraid. Please R&R. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

For any errors, mistakes, please bear with me. I tried to check as best as I could.

**Difficult Moments.**

Byakuya stood outside her door, indecisive as to whether he should go in or not. His hands curled as he heard soft sobs coming from the other side of the door. His heart stopped beating, a pain shot through his chest. His sister was crying! She was crying because she was hurt and it was his entire fault!

-Flashback-

His pen stopped in mid air as he looked at the time once more. _She should be home by now, what's taking her so long. _

There was a knock on the door.

"Byakuya-sama, Lady Rukia has just arrived. Should I send her in?"

Relief shot through him, he nodded, "and bring in some tea." _She must be hungry, _he smiled _and tired._

The servant bowed and left the room hurriedly to comply with his master's wishes.

A second later the door slid open again and a very pale looking Rukia stepped in.

Byakuya motioned for her to take a seat, while he attended to his reports at hand that had to be taken care of first. They were important and needed a captain's signature to verify its contents.

Sweat ran down her forehead as Rukia tried to stay calm. Her breathing became laborious, and her eyes had lost their sparkle.

Her attention got diverted as the door slid open and a servant came in with the requested tea.

The distinct, beautiful aroma now filled the whole room as the servant poured the tea into the respective cups.

The smell was invigorating, tingling Rukia's senses as she held the cup to her lips.

She closed her eyes, bitter and warm. That is how her brother liked his tea.

The liquid squished violently in her cup as a quiver ran through her tiny frame.

Alarmed, her eyes shot to her brother, whether he had witnessed the slight shake of her arm. She did not want him to worry. He had a lot of them lately and she did not want to add more burden to his already full sack of problems.

Satisfied that he was still busy at work, she put the cup down; for fear that she might do something she would regret.

Rukia blinked, her vision had become blurred.

She blinked again, but it did not clear.

She closed her eyes as a tear ran down her left cheek, the pain was simply too much.

"Rukia! Why aren't you drinking your tea?"

When had he finished his work? Why hadn't she heard him move?

She opened her eyes, now she saw two of everything, "sorry nii-sama."

Her right hand moved forward to locate the cup, she grasped the handle. The cup had been only two inches off the ground when it fell from her hands. Another shiver had raked through her body.

Byakuya frowned, _what was wrong with her. Rukia was acting strange!_

"Sorry nii-sama…"

"It's okay Rukia, the stain can be removed. Are you fee…"

His own cup fell from his hands as Rukia first swayed a little. Her eyes closed and she fell forward into his arms.

She was freezing and she was sweating.

The servant bowed, "you rang Byakuya-sama?"

"Call someone from the fourth squad. Now!" ordered Byakuya.

The servant scuttled out of there faster than a speeding bullet. He had never seen his master in this state. He had never heard him shout like that either.

Byakuya looked down at the body in his arms. She was so small and so light.

He placed her on the futon in her room, carefully bringing the covers up to her chin.

He observed her, she looked pale like she had been suffering for a long time now.

Unconsciously his hand went to stroke that cheek of hers, her skin was so smooth yet cold.

His eyes closed, _she must have been ill when she came into my room, earlier. _

Tenderly, he started to stroke her hair, it was an act of self-assurance. He needed to know that she would be okay. He had lost one love of his life. He was not going to lose another.

How many minutes had passed by, he didn't know.

How long had he been sitting by her, he didn't care. Until there was a knock on the door.

After that, everything was a blur as the medics came in to examine his sister.

Everyday a new doctor would come to look at her. Every day the prescription would change and everyday Byakuya would lose more and more hope of ever seeing his sister conscious and smiling again.

When Rukia's health did not change, did not get better. She was taken in by the fourth squad, they said they could treat her better there. Monitor her progress and all.

What did they know? They took her away. Away from her home. Away from him.

They sealed her in a room with all that equipment and machines around her.

This was Rukia! She was tough. She had survived in Rukongai all those years, hadn't she? She would pull through, or that is what he liked to think.

Hours, days and now months had passed by, when a few sparkles of hope were sprinkled their way. Rukia had woken up! Yes after all those tests, medicines and antidotes, something had finally worked.

It was a miracle or so everyone thought it was.

She was awake and that was all that mattered. Everything would be fine now.

From that point onwards, her recovery was promising. It was slow yet painful.

She had been dull for so long, that her limbs had forgotten how to work, her reflexes were slow and she couldn't lift anything without shaking violently.

But she was stubborn. Just like her brother.

And she was proud, like a Kuchiki.

So she didn't give up. She took all her bitter medicines. She went through therapy twice a day, even though the pain was unbearable and impossible.

She would cry, she would wince as her muscles cried out in pain, protesting to being used.

Renji would come and visit her often. He would always have that hopeless smile on his face, as if he couldn't bear to look at her in this state.

Rukia had never said anything, but she caught the pitiful looks people sent her way when they thought she wasn't looking or she was asleep.

She hated it. She hated being hopeless and being seen as that.

Once or twice Byakuya had scolded her to not over-exert herself, but she had ignored him. How could she not, she was determined to be independent again.

So, it came as a shock when Rukia started to walk on her own. People had doubted her, people had been skeptical about her recovery, even her own friend Renji had stopped believing in her.

Byakuya had never once thought she couldn't do it. He smiled as Rukia took another step, deep down he knew if anyone was stubborn enough. It was Rukia.

Rukia had finally been discharged. It took her a whole six months to walk and stand and do everything on her own. But she had persevered and she had succeeded.

Several days had passed by since Rukia had gotten back. She was bored. She would be all alone in that big house, as her brother would leave her to attend to his duties.

She wasn't allowed outside, so she would gaze at the people passing by. Well, it was rare that a person would pass by in that part of the district, but what else could she do?

Once or twice she had accompanied her brother outside, when she had pleaded to him to take her along, but they had returned home shortly afterwards for fear that she would over-exert herself. Well she was fine, and no matter how many times she told her brother that, he never listened.

She realised she was lonely. She craved for company. Someone who could understand her. Someone she could communicate with. No! She didn't crave another person's company or someone to talk to. It was like she was missing a part of her.

And that's when she resolved to talk to her brother. She couldn't bear this pain. This feeling of being lost.

That day she waited for her brother to get back. She paced the corridor, why hadn't he come back yet? She frowned, noted the time and resumed her walk.

There he was, tired and battered looking.

She took in his appearance and decided not to pose that question today. May be later.

Byakuya smiled, his face lit up as he saw his sister, standing there in the corridor, "what is it Rukia? Are you feeling okay?"

Rukia smiled, he was always so concerned, "I am fine nii-sama."

"Then did you want something?"

She shook her head, "why don't you go and rest. You look tired."

He nodded and proceeded towards his own quarters.

Weird, she had always thought her brother could never look anything but impassive.

But that day, she saw the worry lines on his face, the hollow of sadness in his eyes. She knew she could never ask her brother that question. It would destroy him, emotionally!

It was a glorious day, and Byakuya had come home to spend some quality time with his sister. Lately, he had been very busy due to some danger of a possible attack on Seireitei. But, the threat had been dismantled and all was well now.

"Where is Rukia?"

"She is in her quarters. Should I call her Byakuya-sama?"

"No need." _It think I'll surprise her._

Rukia smiled, happily, as another tower of ice formed and crippled to the ground. She was getting better at this. She was about to put her zanpakuto back into its hilt, when she heard the door slide open. She frowned, who could that be, when she had specifically told everyone not to disturb her.

The person stepped forward into the light and her eyes widened.

It was her brother!

He scowled. Eyes locked on her as he approached her. Under his death filled gaze, Rukia just stood there. She stood there as her brother took away her zanpakuto. He took away, her only means of survival.

"Brother please don't! I need her by my side."

Rukia pleaded, but he didn't listen.

"She is a part of me. You can't keep her away from me."

Byakuya gave her his coldest glare ever, "you have disobeyed me Rukia. I am very disappointed."

Rukia looked dejected, she didn't mean to. It had just happened.

"You know how I feel about it."

"But brother, look at me. I am healthy."

"And I want you to _be_ healthy for the rest of your life."

"Stop treating me like a child. I am not a little kid. I can take care of myself."

Byakuya winced at those words, "I know what is best for you."

He wasn't going to change his decision. Was he?

Rukia stared at him with hate filled eyes. "I hate you."

She pushed past him and ran to her quarters.

The words echoed even after she had left, '_I hate you.'_

He sighed, _Rukia why can't you understand, I cannot lose you._ Not now not ever.

He stared at the zanpakuto in his hand. It was said that hers was the most beautiful, ice wielding sword in the entire Seireitei.

Had he made the right decision?

After what she had gone through and the emotional trauma that he had suffered.

Yes! He had made the right decision.

Rukia had locked herself in her room after that, she wouldn't eat and wouldn't allow anyone to see her.

It was the third day. The servants had informed him that she still hadn't eaten anything and still hadn't come out of her room.

Now he was worried. At first he had thought she would stop this childish behavior, but apparently she hadn't.

He curled his hands, he won't let her do this anymore. He got up with the intent to talk some sense into his sister. He was angry. Angry at himself for the way he had handled the situation and at her for acting like this.

He walked to her room with heavy steps but dared not enter it for fear of the consequences that might ensue.

And that is, when he heard the quiet soft sobs coming from the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>Note: Okay I tried to pack it with as much emotion as I could but this is the best I could do. Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
